


One Delicious Promegranate

by PvtSnail



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Abigail!Athena, Alder!Zeus, Berryessa!Aphrodite, Byron!Hermes, F/F, Fluff, Glory!Judgement (I just combined all the gods that judge the dead for her), Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Raelle!Persephone, Scylla!Hades, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Willa!Demeter, dissaproving parents, rebellious gods, the god of the underworld is quite the charmer, twist on the myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtSnail/pseuds/PvtSnail
Summary: A raylla Hades & Persephone AuThat's it...That's all you need to know.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	One Delicious Promegranate

Perhaps it was nothing at all, Scylla’s urge demanding her to leave the underworld that day, nothing but simple thought that was nagging at her for weeks, that only increased as each day had passed. Her isolation from the overworld was not something that usually bothered her, for what else would she desire?

She had her own domain, where no God or Goddess besides herself and those she invited could enter, aside from Byron, the messenger God, Scylla found she liked and appreciated his presence. He didn’t bother her, sometimes he would stay longer than he needed to, informing her of the events of the world around them, though Scylla could leave she prefered to stay in her dismal kingdom. 

Overworld Gods were so complicated, death was easy, although not entirely cut and dry no, death was something that had beauty and gave life on it’s own. For if the body of a mortal did not die then what would give nutrients to the soil? And then what would be able to grow without Willa’s gentle touch? No food would result in too much death and destruction, nothing would be able to live without the gentle balance. 

Death and decay Scylla could understand, and seeing the souls find their final rest, the happiness of reunions and the pain of those who deserved their eternal torment was worth her isolation. No one could understand that there was so much to what she did, to look after the souls of so many, making sure they were taken care of. Making sure that the Gods under her employment were doing their duties correctly. 

So with so much contentment Scylla was incredibly bewildered with even entertaining the thought of leaving her calm and sweet, albeit cold, domain. Yet as the days dragged on, and Byron failed to show for her entertainment Scylla sighed and put on her hooded cloak and stepped out of her door, she walked down the great stairs tilting her head to the right to lay her eyes upon Elysium, a small smile at the brightness from the untouched salvation. 

Scylla continued her trek, making her way past the large building withheld for judgement, a small line of mortals there, she paused to take in their faces, many did not notice her, although she was not surprised, the God of the Underworld was almost always expected to be male, not that she couldn’t be, she just preferred her feminine form, it felt nicer on her skin, and well if Alder was allowed to change into whatever animal the great Goddess of the sky and ruler of all then Scylla did not have to answer to anyone. 

Her gaze landed on a woman staring at her, not quite meeting her eyes whether it was fear or respect Scylla wasn’t sure of. Scylla decided to approach, the overworld would still be there when she was done inspecting. 

She eyed Glory, the timid Goddess always so solemn in her duty of handing out judgement, she nodded at Scylla’s presence and Scylla took the invitation, of course she didn’t really need one being this was her domain, her kingdom, after all, but she understood wanting to be left alone and so she treated those who worked for her with the same respect that she demanded. 

“Lord Hades-”

“How many times must I ask you to call me Scylla, Glory?” Scylla’s voice boomed across, and the souls finally looked to her, the recognition of the bright blue fire of her eyes reflecting in their dull browns. 

“Forgive me-”

“You seem to forget that in this work we are free from the prying eyes of your mother.” Glory smiled then, remembering that though she was daughter of Alder, forever forced on her knees before the Queen of the Gods, in the domain of the underworld she was allowed to be nothing but candid, to speak her mind and be honest. It was all that Scylla had asked for. And Scylla could demand practically anything she wished for.

“I have two souls who have committed acts against the Gods when you are ready.” The air, if it was even possible, got colder, and the dead shivered as Scylla’s skin caught a flame, the back of her neck prickling with the heat of her anger rolling off of her.

She nodded her head and stepped forth behind Glory, seeing two men forced to their knees, a demon’s sharp claws holding their necks stiff. Scylla bit the inside of her cheek, taking in a deep breath and steeling her gaze as she pressed herself into their minds, ripped them apart, every careless thought piece by piece, uncaring of whether she was gentle or not, their screams of agony only increased her lust for their sins. 

Then she caught it, they had stolen from Abigail, the Goddess of Strategy and War. Her wrath would demand a suffice payment, and although Scylla did not particularly care for Abigail she did recognize the weight of the crime nonetheless. 

“They both will be made to carve into their chests and bury their hearts into the field of punishment every hour.” The demon nodded, and in a flash of black dirt the three entities disappeared leaving Scylla alone.

Her temper cooled, skin returning to what a human would deem normal despite it’s shine, she left the building, giving a short farewell to Glory before stopping at tall diamond gates that gleamed brighter in her presence. 

She smiled, hearing the whine of three heads, and she laughed at the pawing of her ever faithful companion. Cerberus nuzzled a head against her leg, the other two greedy for her hands. Scylla spent a moment soothing her pet, and then summoned three large bones, throwing them laughing loudly at the running of her dog. 

Finally Scylla descended to River Styx, eyeing her ferryman just down the bend. She cracked her neck, stepping onto her personal boat, running her hands along the dark wood. The feel of the grooves was soothing, and her journey was not that too uncomfortably long, she stood at her entrance finding the blinding light of the overworld to cause her eyes a second need of adjustment. 

Scylla pressed onwards and soon found the warmth of the sun on her pale skin, warming away the cool blush on her cheeks, she swallowed, her presence outside would almost certainly be alerted to Alder within seconds, she would need to school her thoughts now. 

Her chariot was ready, and Scylla almost stepped into it, why go to the overworld at all if not to make her way to Mount Olympus, perhaps she could join Abigail for a meal, inform her that the mortals were punished, Byron would be there, she could join him in wine that seemed to appear in Libba’s fingers, the Goddess of wine and debauchery was always fun company. 

Though Scylla found herself not drawn to her dark and stormy chariot. Perhaps it was nothing at all, perhaps it was everything. Perhaps the fates were laughing at her for whatever reason it was that they knew she would go walk to a field of flowers, that held a hidden grove she knew was not too far away. 

She found herself admiring a Narcissus flower, hidden away in the cover of shadows away from the prying eyes of Alder, when she heard the softest voice she’s ever known. Scylla crouched low, and then immediately scolded herself for such actions. She was not a child, she was the God of the Underworld, there was no reason she should feel the need to hide. 

Her chastisement of herself ended when she caught sight of the one responsible for singing such beautiful songs in her ear. Scylla was grateful that she had crouched out of sight, for she did not dare to disturb the maiden before her. 

The girl was a Goddess like herself, it was evident of the heavenly glow of her skin, the way light seemed to radiate off of her in calming gentle waves. She watched the girl coax a flower to grow from the ground, humming to herself as she worked, or perhaps it was the hum of her song that inspired such growth to occur. It did not matter, for either way Scylla was drawn in, like a moth to a light, like death was to life. 

She stood, and began her walk towards the Goddess, unsure of the why she found herself trembling as she approached. 

“You are not very subtle with your presence.” Scylla stopped, frozen in place as the words of the girl met her ears. Her voice was like that of a mortal’s, it was soft, Scylla found herself unsure if she wanted to speak at all, but then she watched as the beauty before her stood, turning with eyes wide as she recognized Scylla.

“Lord Hades-”

“Your skills are impressive, I wouldn’t mind learning how to inspire such growth as you have.” Scylla admired, interrupting the shock on the blonde Goddesses’ face, instead she walked closer, unsure of where cocksureness came from as she plucked the gentle flower from the ground, holding it up in the sun to her eyes as she inspected the work. 

“Thank you, my lord.” Scylla couldn’t help but laugh at such niceties and uses of titles, and the confused look of the girl before her made her laugh even more.

“Are you mocking me?” There was a fire in the maid’s voice, one that caused Scylla’s eyes to flash with blue fire, a smirk befell her lips. 

“And if I were, who would you be to stop me?” 

An anger settled over such beautiful features, and Scylla kept herself schooled, finding she liked eliciting such reactions from the Goddess before her, in fact she took the time to truly inspect the girl. Not only was she gifted in her power but gifted in her beauty, surely Berryessa took special attention when she gave her blessing of looks. 

“I may not appear as much Lord, but I can do more than grow a simple flower.” The girl’s eyebrow rose in challenge, and Scylla narrowed her eyes.

“I disagree. Though I’m sure you’re as powerful as you claim, I’d say you appear as quite a lot. In fact we find ourselves in a garden of beauty yet my eye has been unable to cease looking at you.” She watched as the blush rose into the girl’s cheeks, she bashfully looked away and returned her gaze with a bite of her lips. 

“I did not know hades-”

“Please, call me Scylla.” Scylla trailed off, searching for a name to refer to the woman before her, it was clear that they had not yet met, otherwise Scylla would’ve remembered seeing the likes of her. 

“I would ask if you’ve been living under a rock though it appears you do. I am Raelle.” It was then that Scylla laughed, a bellyful laugh at the audacity of the, well of Raelle. She liked the sass, liked how she seemed to slowly be warming up to her, or perhaps that was just Scylla feeling the warmth of the overworld around her for the first time in, well maybe a century.

“You have quite the tongue Raelle, I’m surprised it has not been beaten out of you yet, not many Gods want outspoken daughters.” Scylla’s eyes tinted with playfulness, and it seemed to be reflected in the blues of Raelle’s, they were blue like the sky, and it was then that Scylla found herself understanding just with God Raelle must hail from. 

She’d recognize electric blue anywhere.

“And you have quite the charm for a God of such death, I’m afraid they’ve tried to carve my tongue from my cheek, though it did not quite work in their favor.” It was then that Scylla blushed, the feeling was rare, the tingling in her stomach was something incredibly foreign to her, but her gaze hardened as she eyed the scar on the girl’s cheek, understanding passing through her. 

They did try to stop that tongue of hers, but a bristling of pride swelled up in Scylla as she realized that although the girl did not go unscathed, she appeared to have won the battle, which was not much said for other goddesses who were quite unlucky. 

“It’s one of the forms of punishment I elect to use-”

“Why must that be too cruel of a punishment, to be subjected to such torment of your flirtations for an eternity.” 

“Who said I was flirting?” Scylla questioned, and Raelle swallowed seeming to remember her place. It made Scylla angry, though flames did not burst from her skin. “Relax Raelle, I would not be one to smite you for speaking your mind.” 

Raelle’s eyes widened, and she looked around, as though fearing Alder would appear at any moment to attack her, it was then again that Scylla laughed, earning a curious and fearful look from Raelle’s innocent face. 

“Truly, you must learn to relax flower, there’s a bonus to being such a spooky God. I tend to be ignored.” 

It was quiet around them, and Scylla decided to look at the flower that she had plucked from the earth, the flower that Raelle had grown, she smiled down at it, feeling the petals with extra gentle fingers, careful with it as though she was handling glass. 

“It must be lonely for you, isolating.” Scylla looked up, hearing sympathy in the girl’s tone, she looked at her incredulously. No one ever truly asked her such questions. Byron was always boasting of himself, and well Glory was too timid to do anything but stick to her task and make the smallest of talk. 

She’s probably gotten more conversation out of Cerberus than anyone. 

“Well, isolation while coming with a price allows one to be candid.” 

“I wish I might have such luxury.” Raelle snorted, and Scylla grew serious. 

“You are more than invited.” The wind shifted, and Raelle whipped her head incredibly fast in Scylla’s direction that she was afraid it might fall off. 

It must’ve been the stirring of the fates, for it seemed that every creature and divine being would’ve felt the weight. No one had been openly invited to her domain in probably eons, and here, in a hidden grove just west of the entrance to the underworld, a lesser God at that, was invited. 

“That is too kind. I would hate to impede in your domain Scylla.” 

“Nonsense, if you’d like I’d have you over for dinner tonight, you could speak candidly, see the fields of Elysium, perhaps entertain me with whether there can be life surrounded by such death.” 

Raelle watched her carefully, afraid as though she were running herself right into some trap. Scylla picked up on the Goddesses’ wariness, and whether it was her own desperation for the girl’s company or that she simply wanted the girl to feel at ease around her, probably both, Scylla felt the urge to expand on her invitation.

“You will be able to come and go as you please, I swear on River Styx I will not force you to do anything you do not desire to do.” The vow was made and again the air dropped, the fates twisting something else. 

Raelle seemed to relax then, and she gave a gentle nod. Scylla beamed holding out her hand for Raelle to take. 

“It seems you have me convinced.” Raelle smiled, and Scylla looked at where their hands connected, she held the nimble fingers with a delicacy that appeared Raelle had never felt before if the look on her face, also staring at where they joined, was anything to go by.

“Good, my next argument was that I have a dog.” The grip in her hand tightened, and Scylla looked up at Raelle, amusement quickly lacing in her own eyes as she saw the excited expression of Raelle, filling her with such mirth she felt as though she’d burst.

“Why did you not say so earlier? We could’ve already been there by now.” The two Gods laughed, and Scylla allowed her hands to slot perfectly in line with Raelle’s, carefully walking the girl through their hidden grove and towards the entrance of her domain, finally happy to be rid of Alder’s piercing gaze. 

“Welcome to the underworld Raelle.” 


End file.
